Rutherglen
|postcode_district = G73 |postcode_area= G |dial_code= 0141 |static_image= |static_image_caption= Rutherglen Bridge crosses the Clyde between Bridgeton and Shawfield |edinburgh_distance= |london_distance= }} Rutherglen ( ) is a town in South Lanarkshire, Scotland. In 1975, along with Cambuslang, it lost its own local council and administratively became a component of the City of Glasgow District Council. In 1996 Rutherglen was reallocated to the South Lanarkshire council area. History Rutherglen received the status of Royal Burgh in 1126 by Royal Charter from King David I of Scotland who ruled from 1124 to 1153. In the 14th century Walter Stewart, father of King Robert II, was granted Farme Castle. This was located close to Farme Cross in the east of Rutherglen, and stood until the 1960s. Rutherglen was a centre of heavy industry, having a long coal mining tradition which died out by 1950. J&J White’s Chemical Works (later ACC Chrome&Chemicals) in Shawfield, which was in existence from 1820 to 1967, produced more than 70% of the UK’s Chromate products including chromic acid, chromic oxide pigment, sodium and potassium chromate and dichromate. Today there is a significant legacy of soluble (VI) waste in the area. Rutherglen, and most of the towns encircling the city, are dormitory suburbs of Glasgow. Etymology The name of Rutherglen, as well as its Scots name Ruglen, is perhaps . The derivation may also however be Welsh, or Cumbric and mean "the valley of Rydderch". Rydderch - pronounced 'rutherch' - 'ruther' as in 'brother' and 'ch' as in 'loch' - was one of the most famous kings associated with the Welsh-speaking kingdom which centred on Dumbarton. Governance Rutherglen was a parliamentary burgh represented in the UK Parliament as a component of Glasgow Burghs constituency from 1708 to 1832, and as a component of Kilmarnock Burghs from 1832 to 1918. In 1918, the Rutherglen constituency was created, which became Glasgow Rutherglen in 1983. In 1999, the Scottish Parliamentary constituency of Glasgow Rutherglen was created, with the same boundaries as the then UK parliamentary constituency. In 2005, Scottish constituencies for the UK parliament were mostly replaced with new constituencies, and Rutherglen is now within the Rutherglen and Hamilton West constituency. The Scottish Parliament constituencies remain unaltered. James Kelly is the MSP for Rutherglen. Transport Rutherglen Main Street is served by Rutherglen railway station and there are also numerous bus links into Glasgow City Centre. Completion of the M74 Extension means that there is a motorway going through the town, that will allow easier access to places such as Glasgow Airport and the English Border. Media The local newspaper is the Rutherglen Reformer. Areas in the Royal Burgh of Rutherglen The Royal Burgh of Rutherglen has expanded over the years and now contains many other areas. Burgh The Burgh area of Rutherglen includes the old heart of the Royal Burgh of Rutherglen and the area directly around it. It features a war memorial, several religious establishments, old school house, new restaurants, a statue of Dr. Gorman, old county buildings, old tenements. The Mitchell Arcade was given a makeover and renamed the Rutherglen Shopping Centre and used to feature a Daily Market. The Town Hall was recently refurbished as well. Farme Cross Farme Cross is one of the Boundary Areas of the Royal Burgh and is surrounded by the River Clyde and the City of Glasgow (Dalmarnock). There is a great many monuments and attractions here including a series of Standing Stones to commemorate the boundary stones of the old Royal Burgh and another monument near the bridge to Dalmarnock in Glasgow. There is a lot of development work proposed for this region following the completion of the M74 Extension to the Glasgow Region Motorway network and the Clyde Gateway developments. Cuningar Loop The Cuningar Loop is an area on the south of the River Clyde near the Farme Cross region of the Royal Burgh of Rutherglen. The Clyde Gateway project proposes a lot of development here to create a new Cuningar Park connecting across the River Clyde to the City of Glasgow (Dalmarnock) and the proposed Commonwealth Games village. Shawfield The Shawfield region of the Royal Burgh of Rutherglen is mostly abandoned business districts. The Clyde Gateway projects aims to reinvest in this region and create new business parks and make the River Clyde accessible in Rutherglen once again. Currently Shawfield Stadium (the former home of Clyde FC) is home to dog racing. Although not immediately noticeable, the building has Art Deco features. Burnhill Burnhill in the West of the Royal Burgh of Rutherglen borders the City of Glasgow (Toryglen and Hangingshaw). The region is home to the Rutherglen Branch of the South Lanarkshire Council youth club, Universal Connections and also the new Clyde Gateway stadium for Rutherglen football club, Glencairn. Clincarthill Lying immediately behind the Burgh area, Clincarthill rises high over Rutherglen offering views across the Royal Burgh. Overtoun The area including and surrounding Overtoun Park features a number of old buildings, including a nearby set of old red sandstone tenement buildings. The fountain in the park was once in Rutherglen Main Street. It had been erected in 1897 to mark Queen Victoria's Diamond Jubilee but was moved to the park in 1911 as it had become an obstacle to the increasingly popular motor car. The park was briefly one of the City of Glasgow District Parks when Rutherglen was under Glasgow Rule from 1975 to 1996. Gallowflat The area known locally as East Main Street featuring some old tenement buildings and the Burnside Bowling Club. Stonelaw South of Gallowflat you reach Stonelaw, an area including Stonelaw High School in the Rutherglen area. This region has many features of the Garden Suburb including Woodburn Park a valley-like park on the East of Stonelaw Road. The most up-market place in Rutherglen, The house system of Stonelaw High School names are based from avenues in the Stonelaw Area Jedburgh, Dryburgh,Melrose and Kelso High Crosshill A small region featuring some old houses and bordering the Burnside area of the Royal Burgh. It gives access to Overtoun Park, has some views on Broomieknowe Road and includes Rutherglen Cemetery. Bankhead With a burn flowing through it and some old tenement buildings. Burnside and High Burnside A small prosperous village on the Rutherglen boundary, centred mostly around Stonelaw Road and Burnside Road areas. It is a pleasant leafy suburb approximately six miles from the heart of Glasgow with its own set of shops and a small park namely, Stonelaw Woods. It is also home to a Supermarket. There are a number of churches and a bowling green, and several tennis courts. Much of the traditional residential property was built in the early 1900s from blond and red sandstone providing a pleasant, traditional environment for families. Springhall An self-contained estate featuring a few local landmarks such as a sports court and the Cathkin Library. Cathkin A modern estate, currently undergoing a great deal of regeneration. The estate borders the City of Glasgow (Carmunnock and Cathkin Braes Country Park) and offers views over the City of Glasgow valley. A small wooded area near the boundary region with Cambuslang (Whitlawburn) and East Kilbride.. Fernhill A modern housing estate undergoing a great deal of regeneration. It is home to an all girl High School and has its own Community Centre. A park was regenerated in the 1990s, Fernhill Park and offers a home to many animals. The area is bordered by the City of Glasgow (Castlemilk) with whom the locals frequently have issues. Blairbeth Another housing estate with some small local amenities and little parks. Spittal A small community with a little burn flowing through it (originating somewhere in Cathkin Braes Country Park or Castlemilk Park in the City of Glasgow). A new Community Centre was built some years back. There are also local amenities. Education Schools in the Rutherglen area Non-denominational schools *Bankhead Primary School, Bankhead Road, Rutherglen, G73 2BQ *Burgh Primary School, 41 King Street, Rutherglen, G73 1JY *Burnside Primary School, Glenlui Avenue, Burnside, Rutherglen, G73 4JE *Calderwood Primary School, Buchanan Drive, Rutherglen *Rutherglen High School, Reid Street, Rutherglen, G73 3DF *Spittal Primary School, Lochlea Road, Spittal, Rutherglen *Stonelaw High School, 140 Calderwood Road, Rutherglen, G73 3BP *Cathkin Primary School, Burnside Road, Rutherglen, G73 4AA *Cathkin High School, Langlea Road, G72 8ES Roman Catholic schools *St Anthony's Primary School, Lochaber Drive, Rutherglen, G73 5HX *St Columbkille's Primary School, Clincarthill Road, Rutherglen, G73 2LG *St Mark's Primary School, Kirkriggs Avenue, Blairbeth, Rutherglen, G73 4LY *Trinity High School, Glenside Drive, Eastfield, Rutherglen, G73 3LW Private schools *Fernhill School, Fernbrae Avenue, Fernhill, Rutherglen, Glasgow, G73 4SG Sport Football Rutherglen has one football club, Rutherglen Glencairn F.C. who play in the Scottish Junior West Region Super Premier League. The club was formed in 1896 and has won the famous Scottish Junior Cup on 4 occasions (1901–02, 1918–19, 1926–27, 1938–39). Rutherglen Glencairn recently moved into a brand new stadium (The Clyde Gateway Stadium) situated in the Burnhill area of Rutherglen following the demolition of the old ground (Southcroft Park). The side had played at their old ground for over 100 years. A new social club was also built for Rutherglen Glencairn and is situated on Glasgow Road near the site of the old stadium. In 2008 Rutherglen Glencairn won the Central District League First Division Championship with a record points total. The 2009/2010 season saw Glencairn record back to back Championships when they won the West Region Super League Division One Championship at the first attempt. Clyde Football Club used to play in the area before moving to the former new town of Cumbernauld. The immediate area could be considered the cradle of Scottish football, with Hampden Park, the national stadium and home to Scotland's oldest football club Queen's Park F.C. being close by as well as Cathkin Park, the home of the defunct Third Lanark F.C. and not far to the north, Celtic Park, the home of Celtic F.C. - all of which (apart from Clyde's former ground) are located in the City of Glasgow. Notable people Rutherglen was the birthplace of Archie Jackson, the Australian cricketer. Comedian/actor Robbie Coltrane was also born in Rutherglen, as was Marie Cassidy, State Pathologist for Ireland. Scotland's oldest man until his death on 13 August 2009, 109 year old Bob Taggart was a lifelong Rutherglen resident. Midge Ure of the band Ultravox went to Stonelaw academy in Rutherglen. Alistair MacLean was a teacher at Gallowflat High in Hamilton road. Television script writer. Craig Patrick, the artist who contributed to the design of the font Comic Sans was born in Rutherglen and Stan Laurel also lived in Rutherglen, attending Rutherglen Academy. Folk singer Matt McGinn was born in the Calton but lived in Rutherglen for many years and wrote songs which mention Rutherglen, like "Ru'glen Jean" and "Rosy Anna". Pre-war footballer Peter Roney was born in Rutherglen in 1887. More recently footballer and football manager Steve Archibald was raised in Rutherglen attending Burgh Primary School. At one point in his career he played with Clyde F. C. when it was located at Shawfield Stadium. Thomas S. Monson, 16th president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church), states that his great-great-grandparents, Charles Stewart Miller and Mary McGowan Miller, emigrated from Rutherglen to the United States of America in 1848.https://www.lds.org/general-conference/2008/04/looking-back-and-moving-forward?lang=eng The Scottish rugby internationals Duncan Weir and British and Irish Lion Richie Gray were also born in Rutherglen and attended school there, as did Richie's brother and Glasgow warrior, Jonny Gray. Bobby Murdoch Lisbon Lion/Celtic Player came from Rutherglen. Actor and comedian Richard Rankin grew up in Rutherglen with his brother and fellow actor, Colin. Rankin starred in popular TV shows such as Burnistoun and Taggart. Dundee United and Partick Thistle midfielder Chris Erskine was born in Rutherglen. Glasgow's first full-time Medical Officer of Health, James Burn Russell http://www.theglasgowstory.com/image.php?inum=TGSA00200, was raised in Rutherglen in Auburn Cottage.Edna Robertson, Glasgow's Doctor, Tuckwell Press, 1998 He was the grandson of James Russell, the Glasgow steamboat harbourmaster from 1823 until the 1840s. James Burn Russell crusaded tirelessly to improve sanitation, control pollution and deal effectively with outbreaks of disease in Glasgow. Landmarks The local war memorial is by Scots sculptor George Henry Paulin.A Brief Biography of George Henry Paulin, Air Comm. Marcus Wetherspoon References Bibliography *''Rutherglen Lore'' by W. Ross Shearer, printed in 1922 External links *Rutherglen Academy historic pictures *Photos and information about Rutherglen *Art of the States: the soadie waste musical work inspired by Rutherglen dance hall Category:Large burghs Category:Royal burghs Category:Towns in South Lanarkshire